


JJ

by just_chiara



Series: Criminal Minds drabbles [13]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Angst, Challenge Response, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode coda to 6.02 "JJ".</p>
            </blockquote>





	JJ

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers:** 6.02 "JJ" (major)
> 
> Written for a challenge at [crimeland](http://community.livejournal.com/crimeland).

JJ was leaving. Not by her choice, like his father and Gideon did, but she was still leaving. His mother hadn’t meant to leave him, would never have wanted to, and yet she did. (Or did he leave _her_? He was the one who put her in a sanitarium and moved to another state, after all. Then again, she had left him way before that – when her illness had gotten worse.)

It seemed like a pattern in his life: the people he cared about the most left.

He felt Derek’s arms around his body and a kiss pressed against the side of his neck. “I’m never leaving you."


End file.
